


Not Even Lovers Left Alive

by AnnaTaure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-compatible avec l'épilogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des ouvriers se réunissent pour la pause café dans le Chaudron Baveur après avoir travaillé sur le chantier du Chemin de Traverse. Il y a beaucoup à faire, et peu de choses encore à sauver.<br/>Mais nous ne sommes pas au lendemain de la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Lovers Left Alive

En dépit de la grisaille et du vent froid, de nombreux engins de chantier s'activaient dans le quartier en ce jour de novembre. Plusieurs gardes surveillaient l'entrée de la zone, s'abritant de la pluie autant qu'ils pouvaient sous une arche de briques délabrée. Ils s'écartèrent quand une camionnette emprunta le passage, chargée de débris de meubles et de lambeaux de tissu.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils emmènent tout ça ? demanda l'un des plus jeunes parmi les vigiles.

\- Aux incinérateurs qui fournissent de l'énergie à la ville, répondit un homme plus âgé. C'est tellement truffé de maléfices, leur bazar, que même maintenant ce ne serait pas sûr de s'en servir. Donc on est obligé de tout brûler. C'est le seul moyen.

\- C'est dommage, intervint un troisième. La plupart de leurs décorations était assez bling-bling, mais il y avait de jolies choses quand même. Heureusement, une partie de leurs manuscrits n'était pas ensorcelée. On a pu les mettre au musée.

\- Ouais. Ils reprirent leur surveillance, attentifs à ce que personne ne tentât de dérober un artefact ou un morceau des ruines.

Il y avait toujours des touristes ou des fanatiques pour essayer de se constituer une collection, peu importait que le mélange maléfices et phosphore blanc générât parfois (presque toujours) des effets calamiteux.

# #

A la fin de leur journée, ils allèrent prendre un dîner rapide dans le pub qui avait rouvert trois mois plus tôt à l'entrée du quartier. Le jeunot profita de l'occasion pour poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis qu'il avait commencé son service dans cet endroit dévasté.

\- Dites, sergent, vous savez ce qui s'est passé ici, exactement ? Parce que ce qu'on trouve en ligne est pas super clair, d'après moi.

Le sergent passa la main dans ses cheveux gris coupés en brosse et haussa une épaule.

\- _Exactement_ , non, reconnut-il. Mais bon, j'avais un peu plus que ton âge quand ce merdier a commencé, alors oui, j'ai quand même une bonne idée de ce qui est arrivé.

D'autres jeunes recrues quittèrent leur table pour se rapprocher.

\- On a eu les premiers problèmes en 1996. A l'époque, bien sûr, personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait. Des ponts effondrés, des arbres arrachés, des voitures aplaties... des blessés, naturellement, et une véritable épidémie de dépression chronique. C'est l'année suivante qu'on a compris. Quand des familles entières se sont mises à disparaître et que les gens normaux en contact avec les sorciers ont décidé de s'asseoir sur ce "Statut du Secret" à la con pour raconter ce qui se passait.

L'auditoire tendit encore plus l'oreille.

\- Leur ministère, ou plutôt la bande de fachos qui se prétendait telle à l'époque, arrêtait les sorciers nés de parents normaux et les accusait d'avoir "volé" des pouvoirs à des enfants sorciers, leur faisait une parodie de procès, et les envoyait en taule dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, c'était les Détraqueurs direct.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut le pub. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de ces créatures qui dévoraient l'âme de leurs victimes, ne laissant derrière elle que des coquilles vides en état de mort cérébrale.

\- Ouais, j'connais leur propagande à la noix comme quoi les sorciers sont... enfin, étaient des êtres supérieurs, dit un autre gaillard avec mépris. Genre, on a jamais entendu ce genre d'âneries avant.

\- Je ne comprends pas leur raisonnement, fit remarquer une jeune femme qui travaillait parmi les volontaires. S'ils étaient si puissants que ça, comment un enfant normal aurait-il pu s'approprier des pouvoirs magiques ?

\- Il fallait bien qu'ils expliquent la présence de cracmols dans leur population, expliqua le sergent. Et comme ils n'y connaissaient rien à la génétique ni aux maladies provoquées par la consanguinité, les plus fanatiques ont sauté sur une occasion qui leur permettait de s'en prendre à leurs boucs émissaires habituels. Pour des gens soi-disant supérieurs, ils se conduisaient drôlement comme nous, pas vrai ?

Des hochements de tête et des grognements ponctuèrent cette affirmation.

\- Et ils avaient laissé filer une guerre civile qui non seulement les mettait à genoux mais en plus débordait de notre côté... Alors quand ils ont de nouveau eu un vrai responsable, le Premier Ministre a demandé quelques réparations. Pas tellement pour les dégâts matériels que pour tous les gens dont les proches avaient été maltraités... ou tués.

\- Ouais, reprit la femme qui avait parlé plus tôt. Et ils ont refusé, en disant que ce n'était pas de leur responsabilité, et que nous n'avions qu'à voir avec les fachos qui avaient organisé cette mascarade. Seulement dans leurs statuts, il est établi que la justice normale n'est pas compétente pour juger des sorciers. Autant dire qu'on l'avait dans l'os, et pas qu'un peu.

L'assemblée gronda de colère. Certains parmi les nettoyeurs ou les gardes avaient eu un parent ou un ami victime de rafles ou d'intimidations, et ce traitement hautain avait laissé plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Et c'est à ce moment que tout est parti en sucette pour les sorciers, reprit le sergent. La majorité des magiciens nés de Moldus a coupé les ponts avec le monde magique, et déballé tout ce qu'ils savaient. Esclavage pour les créatures non-humaines, droit de vote lié au statut du sang et / ou à la fortune, discriminations à tous les étages, corruption, trafics de toxiques sans la moindre surveillance, pillage systématique de nos inventions et de nos ressources... Des émeutes ont éclaté.

Même les plus jeunes du groupe s'en souvenaient. A la fin de 1999, des citoyens normaux introduits en douce sur le Chemin de Traverse par leurs enfants ou conjoints sorciers avaient manifesté pour obtenir les réparations attendues. Les institutions sorcières s'étaient contentées de leur fermer la porte au nez, et les choses avaient rapidement dégénéré. La manifestation était devenue une émeute qui avait mis le Chemin de Traverse sens dessus dessous en l'espace de quelques heures. Les sortilèges offensifs des commerçants et des quelques agents de sécurité présents n'y avait pas changé grand-chose, car aucun n'était étudié pour paralyser ou repousser plusieurs milliers de personnes à la fois.

L'escalade après cela avait été fulgurante, et n'avait pas vraiment tourné à l'avantage des êtres dit supérieurs. Enfermés dans un microcosme où les informations sur les Moldus circulaient partiellement et mal, les sorciers n'avaient pas su réagir (ironiquement, ceux qui auraient pu leur donner des renseignements utiles étaient les anciens mangemorts, soit exécutés soit en fuite), et s'étaient conduits vis-à-vis de leurs voisins à peu près comme la noblesse française face aux révolutionnaires français de 1789.

En deux ans, la Grande-Bretagne était passée à 1793, version gaz lacrymogènes et fusils à pompe.

Des sang-pur plus fanatiques que la moyenne avaient tenté en 2003 de lancer une attaque à grande échelle contre Londres en répandant une potion neurotoxique dans le système d'alimentation en eau de la capitale. Ils avaient été arrêtés à temps, mais l'incident finit de complètement braquer la population générale contre les lanceurs de sorts. Deux décennies de combats avaient suivi.

C'étaient les sorciers nés de Moldus qui avaient fourni la clé. La communauté magique les avait trop longtemps traités comme des sous-citoyens, et durant le dernier conflit, n'avait pas hésité à les parquer comme des bêtes, à les marquer, à les réduire à l'état de légumes... Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient accepté par vengeance de se prêter à des prélèvements pour que des laboratoires puissent étudier leur ADN. Il avait fallu des années de travail, mais le virus capable de s'attaquer uniquement aux porteurs d'un double allèle "magique" avait vu le jour. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas lancé immédiatement. Une dernière tentative de négociation eut lieu, demandant une fois de plus au Ministère 1) de garder ses criminels de guerre sous contrôle et 2) de faire cesser les pratiques discriminatoires envers les Moldus et leurs enfants sorciers. Tout cela s'était bien sûr terminé par une impasse.

Et deux ans plus tard, par des dizaines de milliers de morts.

\- Que voulez-vous, conclut le sergent. On en avait marre de payer leurs pots cassés. Ils se servaient chez nous, et ne nous donnaient rien en échange. Ils nous ont taxé le moteur à explosion, la radio, les disques vinyle, les tubes pneumatiques... plus tous les gamins obligés de rester dans _leur_ monde après avoir reçu leur éducation, puisqu'elle ne les préparait absolument pas à vivre de notre côté et à s'y trouver un travail...

A nouveau le reste des clients approuva, puis après avoir fini son assiette, quitta le pub - autrefois le Chaudron Baveur - et se dispersa sous la pluie, enjambant les ornières et les flaques de boue, gardant un œil sur les bâtiments en cours de démolition. Il ne restait rien du Chemin de Traverse. Ni Gringotts ni boutiques ni quoi que ce fût d'autre. Après que les aurors eurent attaqué plusieurs tribunaux et prisons moldus pour tenter de récupérer des inculpés sorciers durant l'année 2011, tuant des dizaines de civils au passage, les magiciens avaient fait connaissance avec les drones. Eux qui avaient protégé leur quartier chéri, mais pas les maisons de leurs voisins durant les bombardements de l'année 1940, avaient découvert ce sentiment horrible de voir leur monde s'écrouler autour d'eux. Et même pas du fait d'un des leurs, mais à cause d'une population à bout de nerfs, fatiguée d'être traitée comme le parent pauvre et un peu débile alors qu'elle représentait la majorité et possédait des siècles d'avance dans bien des domaines...

Il ne restait plus une seule des anciennes familles sang-pur en Grande-Bretagne. Si un enfant naissait avec des dons, il recevait une formation basique, mais il ne disparaissait plus des radars de l'état-civil. Tout le monde devait être enregistré par l'administration normale.

Il n'y avait plus d'école pour les sorciers.

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis souvent demandé comment il était possible de maintenir le Statut du Secret après la chute de Voldemort, sachant à quel point cette deuxième guerre et les agissements du Ministère ont pu impacter le monde moldu.   
> Et je me demandais aussi comment les Moldus pourraient réagir en découvrant l'ampleur de ce qui leur avait été caché.
> 
> Petite note concernant l'usage du virus : il n'a affecté que les humains dotés de magie. Les elfes de maison, gobelins, centaures et autres créatures magiques n'en ont pas souffert.


End file.
